The Attack of Jellybeans
by Jume
Summary: No, nothing to do with jellybeans, just Remus falling in love with an OC...:>


"Although lonliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hands...  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind for riskin' it all in a glance,  
Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me."  
  
---As Long As You're Here With Me---Backstreet Boys---  
  
  
Julie was sitting in the largest room of her flat; it wasn't much, but it was better than the street so she paid the five galleons a month rent. She looked out the window and saw her best friend, Clara, waltzing her way up to the building. Clara was Julie's main confidante and shared every secret and ambition.  
  
"'Lo Purp." Purp was Clara's nickname for Julie. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"The street. Why?"  
  
"I dunno, want to go to Mungo's early?" Julie and Clara worked at Saint Mungo's Hospital in the semi-human department. Mostly they worked with werewolves, vampires, and the occasional hag, but it was generally boring.  
  
"Not really. Oh well, it would be better than seeing all of the vehicles traveling by." Julie got her cloak which she had bewitched to appear to be a normal coat, and lead Clara out of the door. It was useless to apparate as St. Mungo's was but a few blocks from Julie's flat, and they felt like a brisk walk in the evening fog looming in the near future. When they arrived, the earlier employees had just left leaving the place a virtual void. Shaking the creepy feeling of dread away from her, Julie preformed the illuminating charm, and soon everything was bright and cheerful again; well as cheerful as a hospital can be.   
  
There was a little bang coming from the area of the kitchens.  
  
"Clara?" Julie asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.  
  
"What?" Clara was at her desk like always.  
  
"I thought that I'd heard a bang come from the kitchen. Aren't Mel and Shelby supposed to have left by now?"  
  
"Well, yes, but perhaps they stayed late to clean up something..." Julie didn't believe that, and neither did Clara. They locked arms and walked towards the door that opened into the stairwell that went down to the kitchens where Mel and Shelby reigned. Suddenly, a figure leapt out before them, casting a glance of fear into their eyes. It was only a man. A man with unkeempt hair and a moderate heigth.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" The man asked.  
  
"No kidding, well, why are you here? Clara inquired.  
  
"I'm looking for the directors of the semi-human department. I need a bit of help."  
  
"Well, that would be us," Clara said as she walked behind her desk. "What's your problem?"  
  
"I haven't a place to stay, and well, tomorrow's the full moon..."  
  
"Ah, a werewolf, well we just got an opening... poor fellow, fell in a lake at the the beginning of the gibbous stage. He was a regular, had a nice suite... How long do you want us to reserve it?"  
  
"Er, six months."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Lupin, Remus Jack."  
  
"Hmm, I've heard that before... Taught at Hogwarts once didn't you? I had a niece going there at the time; she said you were the best they'd had in a while."  
  
"Remus blushed. "Tell her I thank her, and I wish that I could not be a threat to her and ehr classmates."  
  
"Will, do. Well, Julie'll show you to your room; it's 102 B." Julie lead the hagard looking man up a flight of tastefully decorated stairs to a corridor carpeted in soft burgandy tones with a floral, midieval wall-papering. The corridor was lined with steel doors reinforced with iron bars and who knows how many barricade charms. Julie awlked up to one with the Roman numerals CII and opened it. Inside were two sections, the bottom, room A, and the top, Remus' new room, room B.  
  
"Your roomate ought to get here soon; nice fellow he is, not in the least bit grouchy." Julie handed Remus the Muggle keys and the words that would open the doors. "Just hide these before you transform tomorrow, and return them on Friday at the latest." And with that, Julie resealed the room and left Remus to contemplate his current situation. Oh, and Julie was the single most attractive witch he'd ever laid eyes upon: except for Lily, but Lily was James' from the beginning.  
  
-----------------------------Disclaimy!!!  
The song at the beginning was written and recorded by the backstreet boys at Jive records. J.K. Rowling owns the HP related items, julie owns herself(with the exception of her parents) and Clara is mine*locks Clara in room 102A* thankies!*is hyper from eating spree and this will be a romance evenually* 


End file.
